The Redoing
by Moon-wolf2
Summary: Cassie Is the only living Animorph left but she has a chance to change the outcome of the last battle will she take it. R
1. The Letter

The Redoing  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any thing here. I wish I did but I don't so don't sue me.  
  
My name is Cassie. You probably already know who I am. I was...... I mean I am one of the Animorphs. I will always be an Animorph.  
  
I was sitting on my bed in my room remembering all that has happen to me the past nine years. (A/N : Cassie is 20 now) My final moment of being a regular kid. Elfangor giving us the morphing power. Finding Ax. All the pain of the battles. The joy of us just sitting around trying to act as normal as we can. The evacuation of our families to the Hork-Bajir Valley. The destruction of the Yeerk Pool. Our final battle. The loss of Rachel. Jake coming to see me for the last time. Then finally last night when Ronnie proposed to me and me refusing. It was last night when I finally realized I still loved Jake. Then this.  
  
I came home from work at around 7 and sat down to sort my mail. Fan Mail. Junk Mail. Then I came across a letter from the IAC (Intergalactic Alien Correspondence) (A/N: Like the name). I quickly opened it and read it.  
  
  
  
Ms Cassie Port  
  
We would sadly like to inform you that it has just been confirmed that your fellow Animorphs Marco Andersen , Tobias Fangor, Aximili- Esgarrouth- Isthill, and Jake Berenson are dead. We are all sad for the loss of these Animorphs and would like to inform you that a memorial ceremony will be held for them as soon as we can schedule a date.  
  
Sincerely  
  
William Roner Head of the IAC  
  
I couldn't believe it they were all dead. As soon as I finished remembering I started to cry. They were all gone. No more Rachel to make fun of me for my lack of a fashion sense. No more Marco to make jokes at almost every thing. No more Tobias to remind me why we fought the war. No more Ax to laugh at while in human morph. No more Jake to tell him how much I care about him.  
  
I was still crying about an hour later when I noticed a familiar little blue man in the corner of my room. He just said one word  
  
CASSIE  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh a cliffhanger. At least I think so. Please review and tell me what you think. I promise to try to get the next chapter out soon.  
  
*Moonwolf* 


	2. The Time Matrix

The Redoing  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
CASSIE  
  
I knew that voice. I looked up and there he was the Ellimist. He was in the same disguise that he commonly used to talk to us. "What do you want?" I asked him after I got my tears under control.  
  
I WANT TO HELP. CASSIE DO YOU KNOW WHAT ELFANGOR WAS LOOKING FOR WHEN HE LANDED IN THE CONSTRUCTION SITE THE NIGHT YOU MET HIM?  
  
"The construction site? Elfangor? Of course the Time Matrix." I knew that the Time Matrix was what Elfangor was looking for when he landed at the construction site because about a year after the war ended the remaining Animorphs were allowed to hear his hirac delest.  
  
YES  
  
"But wasn't it destroyed when we blew up the yeerk pool?"  
  
NO THE TIME MATRIX CAN NEVER BE DESTROYED.  
  
"OK. But what do you want me to do about it. "  
  
THIS TIME LINE WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. CRAYAK CLOUDED JAKE'S MIND. HE MADE HIM THINK THERE WAS ONLY ONE WAY TO END THE WAR. SINCE CRAYAK HAD MEDDLED I AM ALSO ALLOWED TO INTERFERE ONCE AND ONLY ONCE.  
  
"Yes but what am I supposed to do?"  
  
YOU SHALL GO BACK IN TIME TO BEFORE THE FINAL BATTLE.. I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THE SIX OF YOU CAN REMEMBER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED IN THIS TIME LINE. IF YOU SUCCEED TO CHANGE THE TIME LINE THEIR MEMORY OF THIS ONE WILL BE ERASED.  
  
"If it means I have a chance to save my friends I'll do it."  
  
GOOD GO FIND THE TIME MATRIX AND THINK OF A TIME NOT LONG BEFORE THE FINAL BATTLE. I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE REST.  
  
Then with a pop he disappeared. I quickly grabbed my coat and left my house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took me an hour to get to the site of my old home town. I sill looked pretty much like the day we set of the bombs in the yeerk pool.  
  
I took me a while to find the construction site. I finally gave up trying to find it on foot so I took to the sky. It didn't take me long to find it after that. I landed an looked around. There it was the spot where we got our powers. I knew if the Time Matrix would be any where in this place it would be there.  
  
I morphed to mole and started digging. It took me several hours but I found it. I looked at it for a moment then I touched it. I thought about the moment when Jake came back after being taken to talk to the free Taxxons.  
  
Suddenly I felt this tingling felling through my whole body and everything went blank.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffhanger. So how do you like it? I would like to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. I would also like to thank SunsetDolphin for Marco's last name and Lisa-Ann for Cassie's.  
  
*Moonwolf*  
  
P.S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Reliving the past

A/N: Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed. I would also like to introduce my Animorph muse Luna the red- tailed hawk.  
  
*Luna flies in circles near the ceiling * I told you about a hundred times now!!! I'm not a hawk I'm an andalite stuck in morph!!!!  
  
*Moon*Wolf nods while trying to type to next chapter.*  
  
Are you listening!!  
  
*Keeps nodding until her hair falls back to reveal a pair of earphones*  
  
Aughhhhhh!!!!! *Goes out the window to hunt*  
  
Good. *takes of earphones* Now that she's gone I can continue the story.  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own the Animorphs right. Good.  
  
The Redoing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Rachel-  
  
The last thing I remember is dying. The Ellimist telling me that I counted. Then suddenly I find myself in the middle of a forest. I look around and to my surprise I see Cassie standing right next to me looking amazed.  
  
"It worked!!" She said looking at our surroundings shocked. "I almost didn't believe it would but I guess it did."  
  
"Uhh. Cassie what worked?" I asked just a little confused. Cassie turned completely around and faces me.  
  
"Rachel." She said in a quiet voice as if she was seeing a ghost. "Your back. That must mean the guys are around here somewhere."  
  
"What? I think I'm just a little behind. Could you please explain it to me where is here and how could I be dying one moment then back in the Hork- Bajir Valley the next." I said that because it had just hit me where I was.  
  
"Sure I'll explain everything once I get the gang back together again." She then started to drag me across the valley. We eventually found the guys they were standing in the middle of the valley looking as confused as I was. When we walked up to them I got a strange look from them too. Just like Cassie's 'I'm looking at a ghost look'.  
  
"Hey Cassie! What's up" Marco was the first of the guys to say anything to us. "Rachel! Glad to see you alive and ..... well alive."  
  
"Shut up Marco." I said tolerably. Then I turned to Cassie and asked her again. "OK. Now that everyone's here could you please explain to me why we are here and why I'm not dead."  
  
"Yeah. Cassie spill it. I don't mind not being dead too and all but this is just weird. It's like we're back in the past. We all look like we did when the war ended." Marco said. The others were nodding silently but other than that remained quiet.  
  
"OK. Where should I start."  
  
"How about start from my death if you don't mind. 'Cause I'm totally clueless to what happened after that."  
  
"OK." She sat on the grass and the rest took a seat near her. I sat directly next to her and Tobias came and morphed to human and sat next to me. He took my hand. I looked at him and smiled. Ax then took a place across from Cassie and Jake and Marco lay close by. I noticed that Jake seemed distant from the others especially Cassie. Then Cassie began the story.  
  
She told about the end of the war and about all the pain that came with it. Cassie talked about how Tobias became a lone hawk secluded from the rest of the world. How Jake spent about two years in deep depression over all who had died. How Marco became a movie star, how she worked for the government, and how Ax became an Andalite prince. When she got to the part about the guys going to rescue Ax from 'The One' Marco and Ax took over. One they told all they knew Cassie started up again saying how the Ellimist came to her and gave us a second chance. After she finished we all sat in silence for a while.  
  
"So we're getting another chance." Tobias said beside me.  
  
"Yes, so we had better not mess this one up." I said. I looked up and saw all the pain in Jake's eyes after reliving all those horrible memories. "Still I think we should save any planning to be done until tomorrow."  
  
"What!! Zena postponing the day she could kick more Yeerk butt."  
  
"Nooo!" I said coolly. "I just think we should give our brains a little time to process everything. We all looked at Jake to see what we should do.  
  
"Yeah. Rach's right everyone go relax and then meet back here around eleven tomorrow." Jake said speaking for the first time.  
  
We all silently got up and left Jake sitting there staring into oblivion. I went of to talk with Tobias.  
  
"I still can't believe it's you." He said once he demorphed and remorphed again.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. What's up with Jake and Cassie. They seem so distant."  
  
"Oh them. Well it kinda a long story."  
  
"We have time." I said.  
  
"OK." Tobias told me about how Jake fell into so large of a state of depression that he started to ignore all the stuff life was about. He told me Cassie waited for him for about two years then she met this guy named Ronnie and gave up all hope of getting the old Jake back. "I know they still love each other they just don't see it" He finished of.  
  
"They're being so stupid!" I exclaimed to the forest. "They probably couldn't see true love if it hit them with an anvil."  
  
"Rach?" Tobias said in a hesitant voice interrupting my thoughts of Cassie and Jake's stupidity.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I just wanted to say this before we go into another battle."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you. I never got to say it before and I'd kick myself the rest of my life if you died again with out me saying it."  
  
I turned around and stared at him for a moment then gently gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you too." I said after we broke away. We stood there for a while just holding each other not believing we had this chance to say how much we loved each other. We slowly broke apart and looked at the setting sun. A/N: Sorry for this bit of fluff. I had to put it in. Tobias and Rachel all the way!!!!! Yeah!!!!!!. OK back to the story.  
  
We just sat there for a while watching the sun go down.  
  
After a while Tobias had to demorph again. Once fully hawk he cocked his head then said in thought speak. Hey I think there's something behind those bushes. He then indicated the bushes to our left with his head.  
  
I nodded slightly then silently got up circled around the bushes then snuck up to them pulling them aside to reveal.........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
Hehehehe!!!!!!!! Moon*Wolf strikes again with another cliffe. *smiles evily while muses cower behind her* OK you know what you have to do if you want to read more. Don't you? Here's a hint. REVIEW!!!!!!!! Review, review, review!!!!! The more reviews the better. Doesn't matter what kind. Just review!!!!!! Also go R&R my other stories!!! Don't forget to leave reviews there to. Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!!! Brawhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!  
  
Luna-Who thinks Moon*Wolf is crazy raise your hand/ paw/ wing. *All my muses raise their hand/ paw/ wing*  
  
Oh be quiet. * Moon*Wolf goes to pout in the corner.*  
  
Luna- Sorry but Moon*Wolf is currently not here. If you leave a name and any comment you have about the story in a review she will get the next chapter out as soon as she can. Thank you and have a nice day.. 


End file.
